Star Wars: The Force Unleashed
Star Wars: The Force Unleashed is a video game for the Wii and Nintendo DS. It was released in September of 2008. It takes place between the third and fourth Star Wars films and stars Darth Vader's young apprentice. While not the first game to use the Wii Remote as a lightsaber, it uses it more efficiently than the previously released Lego Star Wars games. Duel mode and five extra levels are also exclusive to the Wii version, and is not present in the Xbox and PlayStation 3 variations. The Wii version was developed by Krome Studios and the DS version was developed by n-Space. In the game, you play as Darth Vader's secret apprentice Galen Marek (his real name is never mentioned; he instead goes under the code name of Starkiller). Vader appoints an Imperial pilot, Juno Eclipse, to pilot Starkiller's ship, the Rogue Shadow. Starkiller takes his droid, PROXY, with him, and goes about hunting Jedi from the Old Republic. Eventually, he gathers senators that oppose the Emperor, and create the Rebel Alliance. On the last level, you may decide to fight Vader or the Emperor, thus choosing your destiny. Plot Prologue The game starts with Darth Vader landing on the Planet Kashyyk, in search of a Jedi who escaped Order 66. He travels across a Wookie city killing any wookie that gets in his way, until he arrives on the beach outside of the communications room. He then finds the jedi and duels him, easily winning. As Vader is about to land the finishing blow, a small child appears and uses the force to pull vader's saber from his hand. Vader turns in surprise, and senses the force is strong in this child. Several stormtroopers appear, but Vader kills all of them and he kills the Jedi. He wants no witnesses. Several Years Later The game goes to several years later, on board on of the Empire's many command vessels. It is then shown that the young child was Starkiller, and that Vader has been training him to be his secret apprentice. Today Vader feels he is ready, and assigns him his first real mission: He is to go to the Imperial Shipyard above Nar Shadda, and Kill Jedi Master Rahm Kota. Starkiller accepts and leaves to the hangar. He there meets with his friend and trainer PROXY, who shows him his new ship, the Rogue Shadow, and tells him about his new pilot, Juno Eclipse. He then meets Juno, and they head towards Nar Shadda. The Imperial Shipyard Upon arriving at the Shipyard, Starkiller finds it under attack by Kota's Militia. Starkiller lands, and begins cutting his way through the shipyard, killing Imperials and Militia alike (Per Vader's orders). Eventually, he arrives at the control room, where Kota has been waiting. Kota, however, is outraged, as he was trying to draw out Vader. Deeply angered, he questions why vader would send "Some Boy" to face him. Kota and Starkiller then duel, and Starkiller wins. He presses Kota against a window, and Kota says that Starkiller can still leave Vader, that in Starkiller's future he only sees himself ("In your future... I only see....Me?") Starkiller then slashes his eyes, blinding Kota, and throws him out of the window. Assuming him to be dead, Starkiller takes Kota's lightsaber and returns to vader. First Visit to the Jedi Temple Arriving back on the command ship, Starkiller informs Vader that Kota is dead, and presents him Kota's lightsaber to prove it. Vader accepts it, but orders starkiller to go to the Jedi Temple on Coruascant to train. Starkiller boards the Rogue Shadow and leaves for the temple. Upon arriving, he is confronted by several Stormtroopers, and he dispatches of them. He then proceeds to cut his way through the temple, killing any imperials that get in his way. Eventually he arrives in a large room, filled with equally large statues of Darth Sidious (A.K.A The Emperor) He is then confronted by a holocron of Darth Desolus, who claims "A thousand Jedi died Cursing Darth Desolus, now you will join them" The two duel, and, in the end, Starkiller uses the force to bring the largest statue crashing down on Desolus, crushing him. Starkiller then receives a transmission from Vader via PROXY, he is to go to Raxus Prime in search of runaway jedi Kazdan Paratus Characters Main Characters *Galen Marek/Starkiller *Darth Vader *PROXY *Juno Eclipse *Rahm Kota Minor characters and bosses *Kento Marek *Darth Desolus *Darth Phobos *Darth Sidious *Maris Brood *Shaak Ti *Kazdan Paratus *Choppa Notima *Garm Bel Iblis *Bail Organa *Mon Mothma *Princess Leia *Drexl Roosh Species *Junk Golem *Rodian *Felucian *Gungan *Wookie *Twi'lek *Whipid *uganaut *human *Torugata *Mandalorian *Zebrak *Theelin *Sarlacc *Rancor Locations *Death star *Raxus Prime *Jedi Temple *Felucia *Cloud city *Nar Shadda *the Executor *Corellia *Kashyyk Duel Mode characters *All Starkiller outfits *Mace windu *Aalya secura *Luke (yavin and jedi) *Maris Brood *Darth Vader *Rahm Kota *Obi-wan *Anakin *Dooku *Phobos *Mara Jade *Shaak Ti *Darth maul *Qui-gon Gallery Starkiller.jpg|Starkiller. Juno Eclipse.jpg|Juno Eclipse. Kota.jpg|General Kota. PROXY.jpg|PROXY and Starkiller talking. Vader and Starkiller.jpg|Starkiller and Darth Vader. Force Lightning.jpg|Starkiller using Force lightning on an AT-ST. Rancors.jpg|Starkiller fighting two Rancors. Duel Mode.jpg|Duel Mode character selection screen. Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2008 video games Category:Star Wars games Category:N-Space games Category:LucasArts games Category:Activision games Category:Action games Category:Fighting games Category:Licensed games